The 18 Heroes Book Series 1: The Guide to the Series
by RosaMeiWhite2
Summary: A book series based on every game, and the time in between. Book 1 has everything you need to know about certain info that is different from most people's stories. No flames, and don't forget to R&R. ON HIATUS UNTIL ORIGINS (the first book) IS FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**18 Heroes Series Guide**

**Chapter One: Intro, to the Series, Type-Powers, and the Timeline.**

_This will be edited later at some point to go along with the story._

This is just an intro to the series that I'm creating. It's called "The 18 Heroes" and the characters are all the protagonists from the main game series…..in other words, there isn't an AU. For every book in the series, there is a focus on one game (ex: "Origins" is based on Red/Blue versions), one part of a game (ex: "The Missing Champion" is based on the HeartGold/Soulsilver Kanto arc), or the time between games (ex: "Interlude" is based on the two years before BW2 takes place).

All the heroes are special because they have what I call a type-power. Type-Powers are abilities that a human with descendants from the Sevii Islands can inherit. Only about 45% of the entire population have a power. Notable possesers include the 18 Heroes, Lance, the former Champion of Johto, who uses Draco Power, Steven and Wallace, who use Iron and Splash Powers, Alder, the former Champion of Unova, who uses Flame Power, Giovanni, the former boss of the Rocket Gang, who uses Toxic Power, and Wake, a Sinnoh leader, who uses Fist Power. If I don't say in the timeline below that a certain hero has noticed their powers, then it means that they have known about it. Oh, and I know that ManWithAnImagination has something similar, but my power is different from his, because instead of only having one specific move, each person who has a power can use up to four moves, like a pokemon. The moves have to be the highest power moves that the type can offer as of the BW2 games (with the exception of Fairy Power), and during the process of using a move, the eyes not only glow a certain color, but the human body is wrapped in the same color of light. People with Normal Power can use the strongest move from every type, and Giga Impact or Hyper Beam to show that moves can differ from gender. Ex: A male with Normal Power has Frenzy Plant, but a female has Leaf Storm. The full guide will be somewhere in this guide to the series.

The timeline (because there's tons of speculation) is as follows, assuming you know who's born where and all that:

1990: Red, Blue, and Leafe (Sevii Islds.) are born.

1991: Brendan (Johto), May, and Wally (no power) are born.

1993: Ethan, Krystal, Silver (Kanto), Lyra, Lucas, Barry, Dawn and Rosa (Johto) are born.

1995: Touya (spoiler: he dies and passes his power on to Rosa) and Touko are born.

1997: Nate (Nathan) and Hugh are born.

2000: Calem (Kanto) and Serena are born. The events of Origins take place.

2001: The events of Leafe's Journey take place. Rosa moves to Unova, and Wally falls ill. Red and Blue notice their Type-Powers.

2002: The events of Saving Hoenn take place. May notices her type-power.

2005: The events of Golden Hearts, Silver Souls take place. Silver and Crystal notice their type-powers. Hugh's sister's Purrloin is stolen.

2006: The events of The Missing Champion and The Three Guardians take place. Nate notices his power during a Pokestar Studios filming.

2008: The events of Forbidden Romance take place.

2009: The events of Interlude take place. Rosa notices her type-power.

2010: The events of Revenge of the Hero take place.

2011: The events of The Missing Hero take place. All the heroes except Calem and Serena meet.

2013: Serena moves to Kalos. The events of The Five Defenders take place.

2014: All the heroes meet for the first time.

Up next: Ages, Character Background, and Possible Teams.


	2. Chapter 2

18 Heroes Series Guide

Chapter 2: Ages, Ships, NPCs, and Character Background/Info.

Will be edited to go along with the story.

So, now that the timeline is up, it's time to answer the question of how old each hero is, as of the last book in the series.

Red, Blue, and Leafe are all 24 years old. Brendan, Wally, and May are 23 years old. Ethan, Krystal, Silver, Lyra, Lucas, Dawn, Rosa, and Barry are all 21. Touya died at the age of 14. Touko is 19 years old. Nate and Hugh are 17. Calem and Serena are 14 years old.

As for why Rosa is older than Nate and Hugh, it will be explained through the course of the book Revenge of the Hero.

The list of ships to be found in the series are as follows. I won't use names unless I know that they are correct: BluexLeafe, EthanxKrystal, Soulsilver, Hoenn, Twinleaf, Ferriswheel, Sequel, and Kalos. There will be hints of Burningleaf, Clingy, Chess, Checkmate, Visor, and CalemxShauna.

All Leaders, Elites, and Champions will be referred to by Japanese names. Ex: Misty=Kasumi, Falkner=Hayato, Steven Stone=Daigo Tsuwabuki, Gardenia=Natane, Skyla=Fuuro, and Clemont=Citron. Everyone else will have English names. Including the evil teams, because calling Lysandre Fleur-de-whatever is just too weird.

Character Background Part One…..Red and Blue:

Name: Akaira, Red Satoshi Age: 24 POB: Pallet Town, Kanto DOB: 8/1/1990 Trainer ID: 1012080190

Achievements: Eternal Kanto Indigo League Champion of 2000

Type-Power: Fist Power with moves Focus Punch, Focus Blast, Superpower, and Storm Throw.

Personality: He has a kind heart and is always willing to help out others in need, much the opposite of his best friend Blue. During his time in Mt. Silver, he gradually became colder and as of now he rarely talks a lot and smiles.

Name: Oak, Blue Shigeru Age: 24 POB: Viridian City, Kanto DOB: 6/1/1990 Trainer ID: 1039060190

Achievements: Former Kanto Indigo League Champion of 2000, Official Indigo Kanto League Leader of Viridian Gym

Type-Power: Freeze Power with moves Blizzard, Sheer Cold, Ice Beam, and Ice Shard. (Tell me by review whether there are more powerful moves or not.)

Personality: Because of his reputation as the grandson of the great Dr. Samuel Yukinari Oak, he was very arrogant and cocky as a kid. (Think of this as Gary from the anime.) His method for making himself happy after a great loss is manipulating people and seeking out to do lesser yet great things. Eventually, he learned of his corrupt self and slowly began to change his ways. Today, he is a kind and respectable Leader, although he still retains the strength of his training from his journey.

Up next: Character Background Part Two….with Leafe, Brendan, and May.


	3. Chapter 3

**18 Heroes Series Guide**

**Chapter 3: Character Background Part Two**

Name: Greene, Leafe Midori Age: 24 POB: Two Island, Sevii Islands DOB: 11/22/1990 Trainer ID: 502112290

Achievements: Official Indigo Kanto League Champion of 2001

Type-Power: Psy Power with moves Psycho Boost, Psychic, Psyshock, and Psycho Cut.

Personality: An outspoken, bold girl with the ability to read people's minds and memories. She is very sensitive and does not like being treated as a slave because of her abilities.

Name: Odamaki, Brendan YuukiAge: 23 POB:Littleroot Town, Hoenn DOB:7/7/1991Trainer ID:3005070791

Achievements: 1st Place in Normal Rank contests of Hoenn, 1st Place in Super Rank Contests of Hoenn, 1st Place in Hyper Rank Contests of Hoenn, 1st Place in Master Rank Contests of Hoenn

Type-Power: Splash Power with moves Hydro Cannon, Hydro Pump, Aqua Jet, and Aqua Tail. (Please tell me if there are stronger moves!)

Personality: Having lived in rural Hoenn all his life, he was once an avid battler. But after he went traveling with May, he built up an interest in Pokemon Contests. Because of his interest in nature, he quickly joined every Contest around and won. He still battles well, but he concentrates more on the beauty of Pokemon moves.

Name: Senri, May Haruka Age: 23 POB: Goldenrod City, Johto DOB: 9/20/1991 Trainer ID:2074092091

Achievements: Official Hoenn League Champion of 2002

Type-Power: Flame Power with moves Blast Burn, Overheat, Fire Blast, and Flamethrower.

Personality: A very hot-headed girl with a passion for the city. After moving to Hoenn and going on a journey, she gradually took up battling.

Name: Gould, Ethan Hibiki Age: 21 POB: New Bark Town, Johto DOB: 7/23/93 Trainer ID: 2004072393

Achievements: Official Champion Stand-in for Lyra Soul Kotone, as of 2005

Type-Power: Bolt Power with moves Thunder, Thunderbolt, ThunderPunch, and Shock Wave. (Please tell me if there are more powerful moves!)

Personality: To sum it up, he's like Red and May put together: kind-hearted, but with a bad temper. He is willing to do whatever is right for people, but he gets himself into trouble most of the time.

Up next: Character Background Part 3, introducing the rest of the Johto heroes and Lucas!


	4. Chapter 4

**18 Heroes Series Guide**

**Chapter 4: Character Background Part Three**

Name: Sylvestre, Krystal Age: 21 POB: New Bark Town, Johto DOB: 6/21/1993 Trainer ID: 2004062193

Achievements: None, but she was the first person to finish off the Neo Pokemon Zukan (aka Johto and Kanto Pokedex).

Type-Power: Insect Power with the moves Megahorn, Bug Buzz, Bug Bite, and X-Scissor. (Please tell me if there are any stronger moves!)

Personality: She is the most serious of all the heroes, even more than Silver and Blue. This is the reason why she is able to finish the Zukan. She serves as the straight-man for Ethan and Lyra. She abandoned her journey to reach the Indigo Johto League when she realized that she really wanted to complete the Zukan and catch Suicune with the mysterious Eusine.

Name: Sakaki, Silver Age: 21 POB: Viridian City, Kanto DOB: Christmas Eve, 1993 Trainer ID: 1039122493

Achievements: None

Type-Power: Fright Power with the moves Shadow Force, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Claw, and Shadow Ball.

Personality: He is the son of the boss of the Rocket Gang, Giovanni Sakaki, who abused Silver in his childhood and abandoned Silver when he was defeated by Red and Blue. He believed that Pokemon were to be mistreated until he met Lyra, who gave him real love and care. He is mostly shy and rude, but he did end up having a kind heart when he realized that he had to help his new rivals save Johto.

Name: Kotone, Lyra Soul Age: 21 POB: New Bark Town, Johto DOB: 3/31/1993 Trainer ID: 2004033193

Achievements: Official Indigo Johto League Champion of 2005

Type-Power: Leaf Power with the moves Leaf Storm, Power Whip, Leaf Blade, and Leaf Tornado. (Frenzy Plant is for the males with Leaf Power. Same goes for Wood Hammer or Needle Arm or whatever.)

Personality: She represents the definition of a klutz and airhead, but she is still able to become a good, loving trainer. She helps Silver treat Pokemon better.

Name: Nanakamado, Lucas Kouki Age: 21 POB: Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh DOB: 7/16/1993 Trainer ID: 5008071693

Achievements: None

Type-Power: Iron Power with the moves Doom Desire, Meteor Mash, Gyro Ball, and Iron Tail. (Please tell me if there are better moves!)

Personality: He's basically a Pokemon research enthusiast. He didn't know that he could battle well until he and Dawn had to face the Galaxy Gang to save the world from being destroyed.

Up Next: Character Background Part Four: Dawn, Barry, Touya, and Touko!

A/N: RMW2 in! Don't forget to R and R, and please help me with the moveset for each character. Lyra was by far the hardest I ever had to do one for, and by the time I get to Nate and Calem, who have the hardest types...UGH! Just please give me advice, and PM me for questions!

RMW2 out! :D


End file.
